Wooden doors are beautiful and sturdy but it falters in comparison to metal or plastic door in its necessity for upkeep. Overtime, wood is prone to warping and rotting. The expenses for maintenance add to the overall costs in having a wooden door.
Owing to the many benefits with uPVC doors, they have become the preferred option for houses and commercial buildings. They are proven to be good solution for affordable and durable doors. However one of the major drawbacks of uPVC doors is the issue of strength and security. They are not as durable and robust as wooden doors. Also, the shape and size is pre-determined at manufacture and alteration is not intended.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings for more strength and security without a substantial increase in costs by providing a new or otherwise improved customizable door panel and stile.